Bluetooth® is a wireless technology standard promulgated by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) which specifies a wireless protocol for exchanging data over short distances between compliant devices. Support for Bluetooth has become popular in devices such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, personal computers, or the like.